Reflection
by alibradragon
Summary: “Slowly but surely the beast offers her his protection and everything she could have ever wanted, lavishing her with whatever, but the maiden insists that she’d rather have him." [Seto x OC, Seto x Shizuka] RxR


Nero: I think I've lost my sanity.

Obelisk: Nah, you've still got it.

Nero: Good.

Ra: T.T Why do people like them together?

Nero: I have no idea. Anyways, I finally get to write this! Wheeee!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I, Nero do** NOT** Own Yu-Gi-Oh, for it is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I only own my Original Character Kusanagi Rezi, and my other Original Character Hayashi Kagerou.

**Summary**: _Kaiba Mokuba reflects on his brother's…relationship with Kawai Shitzuka- OO I mean Shizuka. What does this have to do with Rezi? Kusanagi Rezi wants to ease Mokuba's pain. What does this have to do with Kagerou? Nothing._

**Pairings**: _I guess you can say that there IS Seto x Shizuka, (eventual) Rezi x Seto; I'll find someway to slip that in there. I wanna fix up Mokuba with someone, so feel free to drop me a review helping me with that too._

**Comments**: _I don't like Silentshipping, so this isn't going to end in a Kaiba x Shizuka pairing. I don't get why people like them together. The only stable reasons people ever use are the fact that they supposedly look great together and that one scene on Kaiba Craft 3. Not to mention the fact that she's as sweet as cookies, and he's as cold as ice; suddenly, she can break through to him. TT If Mokuba rarely brings a nice side out to Seto; you think Shizuka would be able to do it? NO. Didn't think so. This story isn't for Silentshipping fans—or should I say fans who don't like this couple bashed. I will bash it to seven layers of hell so you're free to stop reading once things take a turn for the better.

* * *

_

**Reflection**

By: Nero

* * *

Chapter One: _Suffering_

Kaiba Mokuba walked down the rather rainy Domino streets, looking for an apartment complex to run into; he had to talk to her. Someone who could understand him to a tee and help him out. He didn't like feeling this way, and he didn't like her one bit.

"How could she do it?" he asked himself. "How was she capable of doing something I couldn't? I've known Seto all my life…I knew when he stopped smiling, and just turned into some cold hearted prick…but he's still my brother…Now he won't open up to me…but he'll open up to her."

Mokuba should've gone to Jounouchi to get him to get his sister away from his brother; they weren't right for each other, they weren't perfect. Shizuka was too much of a goody good to even be a perfect match for Seto. Just the thought of Seto and Shizuka being together tugged at Mokuba's tolerance to the point of him wanting to vomit anywhere.

The younger Kaiba felt his stomach doing flip flops; he had left the mansion just before his brother's bedroom door closed, Shizuka inside, and then did the ridiculous deed _they_ could ever do. Just from thinking about it, made his mouth get watery and the need to gag became apparent, immediate almost.

He looked up, amongst the pouring rain and spotted the building he was looking for. Quickly, he dashed inside, pressing for the elevator quickly, watching it come down, floor by floor. He rushed the elevator, feeling like he was going to gag right there, and bystanders could have mistaken it for a simple stomach virus. There was so much more to it than that.

Finally, the elevator reached him and he numbly pressed around for the 16th floor, staring at the numbers changing as it went up. The elevator ride didn't ease his unsettled stomach, but made it worse. Stopping at the sixteenth floor, he ran down the hall, knocking at one of the doors furiously. He could barely make out the 'Kusanagi' name plate on the side of the door, indicating the family that resided there; the water had drenched his hair all the way and his raven bangs covered his gray eyes.

Suddenly the door opened, and Mokuba looked up to find a teenaged girl with midnight colored hair and gold eyes.

"Kagerou-san," he began, holding his stomach as he walked inside looking around for another female. "Is Rezi here?"

He didn't even hear her answer; he bee-lined for the bathroom, ready to throw up the contents of his stomach. He wasn't aware of the shower running or the startled cry of "Mokuba-kun!" nearby. All he knew was that he was sick; sick of his brother, Shizuka, and sick of their relationship. He wanted it to go away; he wanted Seto to see if he himself was truly happy with Shizuka, or was it some trick of the mind.

* * *

Once he finished throwing up, he became much more aware of his surroundings; the running water had stopped, and he felt a hand on his back, rubbing in circular motions. It felt quite motherly actually, and he opened his eyes, wiping the remaining traces of vomit from the side of his mouth. He looked up at whoever was there with him.

"…" He didn't say much, just fell backwards. His legs and muscles ached, and his throat hurt. He felt lightheaded to begin with, but he knew he wanted to get away from his brother and Shizuka. He fell into the arms of the one he wanted to talk to, Kusanagi Rezi.

* * *

"Did he say why he came, Kagerou?" a female asked, tucking Mokuba into her bed after ridding him of his wet clothes and drying him off gently. Her blonde bangs hung loosely in the air, about a few inches away from touching the sleeping boy's skin. Her raven colored hair rested on her back and shoulders, and her pale skin was slightly damp from her shower.

"No, he didn't Rezi." Kagerou replied, sitting down in a spare recliner in the other female's room. Rezi frowned after biting down on her bottom lip gently; Mokuba had been coming over recently…for the past few weeks at that. It put her on edge; wasn't Seto supposed to be taking care of his little brother? She knew his company was important, but wasn't his brother more important? What could have possibly caused so much pressure and stress on the younger Kaiba?

"I'll try to get him to talk to me when he wakes up…he looks really beat down on top of being sick." Rezi finished, pushing back the boy's raven colored bangs slowly, checking his temperature. He was slightly warm, but that was reasonable since he came in here without his jacket.

"That works," Kagerou explained. "Maybe I should put on some soup for him or something."

"No, no…we should wait." Rezi finished, walking to her computer and taking a seat in the chair. "I'm going to talk to his brother. This is just insane…how could he not notice his brother leaving without a jacket or anything?"

Kagerou shifted in her chair, frowning at Mokuba. "Do you think its Seto-san's relationship with Shizuka? He's been a little less focused than he usually is. I mean we don't normally see him in the tabloid papers…with a female none the less." She spoke, pulling her raven colored hair back into a loose ponytail.

"Kagerou," Rezi started, typing in her password. "I think we've hit the nail on the head…women can do things to a man you know."

"I agree. Look at Yami." Kagerou mentioned, narrowing her eyes at the gray clouds outside. "He used to be this courageous duelist I adored, but he's some dog on her leash and is pathetic now."

Rezi shook her head, laughing. "Alright, alright. Let's move on before we get too much drama in here that will disturb Mokuba from his sleep. He needs it…" she replied.

Kagerou nodded, taking a glance at the younger Kaiba again. "I guess his brother being with Shizuka has put a lot on him…It's not everyday you see Kaiba Seto with a girlfriend, choosing her over his brother and his company."

"I never got Shizuka anyways." Rezi began. "She's sweeter than sugar in my opinion. I mean the word 'virgin' just rings off of her."

"You might want to make that past tense."

Rezi turned, and managed a smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, only receiving a shake of the head in return. Mokuba still looked very much sick; it was in his eyes.

"Don't answer that." Kagerou mentioned. Mokuba shifted underneath the warm covers.

"I left just before Seto decided to screw little miss 'sweet as sugar'." He finally replied, very disgusted with the image of that. He was scarred enough, he didn't need it anymore.

"I just wanted to get away from them…She's changing my brother…It's a Seto that I'm not used to." He finished, frowning.

"And it's a Seto that's turning into Yami." Kagerou muttered, earning herself a fierce look from Rezi AND Mokuba. She raised her hands in defeat, deciding that it would be best to get up and start fixing something for the raven haired, gray-eyed boy.

Rezi sat next to Mokuba, crawling underneath her covers first, letting him rest his head on her shoulder.

"You know, they remind me of that Disney movie…it was that movie that I stopped watching when I was 9?" she started.

"Beauty and the Beast." Mokuba replied.

"Yep! That's the one! I just realized how…disgusted it makes me. Sure, it was cute, but now that I look at it from our points of view. Seto and Shitzuka—pardon me, **Shi**zuka remind me of Belle and the Beast." Rezi spoke dispassionately.

"The sweet virgin girl comes across this cold hearted prick, and suddenly, she breaks through his icy heart and then! Love is in the air! They live happily ever after, with no objections from anyone."

"Slowly but surely the beast offers her his protection and everything she could have ever wanted, lavishing her with whatever, but the maiden insists that she'd rather have him, which obviously moves something on the inside, melting the icy interior and exterior heart of the beast…and they fall in love little by little."

"The beast finds himself forgetting important things, lightening up in a sense; he's done a complete 180. He does little things to keep the beauty happy, fooling himself into the belief he's truly pleased. Soon enough, he forgets his other desires and goals, and devotes his time to her. He doesn't want to hurt the beauty…The beauty keeps him under control. She's willing to stand by his side through thick and thin."

Mokuba shifted, listening to Rezi's in depth-slightly twisted tale of Beauty and the Beast; it sounded just like what was happening to him, along with his Brother and Shizuka. Shizuka being the maiden that is able to cure the pain inside his heart, believing that beast—or Seto in this case, just needs someone to love and care for him.

_Shizuka needs to understand, that I am someone who loves and cares for my brother…now probably unintentionally, she's pushing the two of us apart…I'm not used to that…_ Mokuba thought to himself, looking up at Rezi.

"The danger…is envy." Rezi started again. "Some people will never approve of Beauty and the Beast."

She shifted, putting her arms around the younger Kaiba. "Those who envy ask what he sees in her…why are they so best suited for each other?" she spoke softly, but her tone hardened.

"Because suddenly she has the balls to stand up to someone as cold as him? Is that why?" Her eyes narrowed for a moment, but she could definitely see where Mokuba was coming from.

"Rezi, you've got to help me…I want my brother back." Mokuba started, looking up at her.

Rezi looked out the window, definitely in thought.

"I'll help you Mokuba…I'll help you."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

_Well pretty good for a first chapter; I like my twisted tale of Beauty and the Beast. I couldn't have said it better myself. Anyways, that's my apparent view of the relationship Seto and Shizuka have…O.o or what it's based on. That's my opinion, your reviews are appreciated. To understand, who and what Kagerou is talking about, I recommend my story 'Such Unhappiness' Nero likes reviews._

_I'm pretty sure in the next chapter we'll see Seto and Shizuka, and Mokuba's confrontation with the two of them, not to mention Rezi's._

_But for now, I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter of Reflection! It was intended to be a one-shot, but nooo. I got inspiration to write another chapter. Again, this story isn't for those who like Silentshipping; feel free to try and defend their relationship; this is bound to cause some controversery. _

_: sounds like Joe Swanson from Family Guy: BRING IT ON!_


End file.
